criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Black
|actor = Blake Adams |appearance = "Lockdown" }} Don Black was a cop killer and accomplice of Weeks during an unsuccessful prison riot. He appeared in the Season Ten episode "Lockdown". Background No specific information is known about Black, including the crime(s) he committed to becoming an inmate at the Federal Reagan Penitentiary in the first place. However, given his sexually aggressive attitude towards Kate and his later attempt to rape her, his crime(s) may have involved a sexual component towards at least one woman. Lockdown Black is first seen among several inmates being interrogated by the BAU about Devon White, a missing inmate. Before the interrogation, he expresses his extreme disappointment at getting Morgan as his interrogator and asks why he didn't get a female agent. Later, his cell is one of those opened up by corrupt prison guard Dale Shavers, who hires Weeks to orchestrate a prison riot that will result in the death of Tom Polinsky, another prison guard who is about to sell out Shavers. He is the first one to step out of his cell, and then leads an attack on a responding prison guard, having two other inmates hold him while he shanks him to death. He and three other inmates then attack an interrogation room containing Polinsky, Kate, and Morgan. Black is attacked by Kate, but he overpowers her and then shanks Polinsky twice, injuring him. Then, he holds Kate at knifepoint with his shiv, while his accomplices subdue Morgan, who is then held at knifepoint by Weeks. Weeks then leads him, the hostages, and the other participating inmates to the prison cafeteria. On the way there, Black begins showing a sexual interest in Kate, which only intensifies whenever she tries to violently rebel against him. Upon entering the cafeteria, Weeks tries to beat Morgan with a stolen baton, while Black grabs Kate and tries to take her to another part of the cafeteria to rape her, much to Weeks' disapproval and Morgan's protests. The inmates are then confronted by Julio Watson and his cronies, who demand them to stand down, as Morgan and Kate are federal agents and their deaths will land them all on death row. Black and Weeks tell Watson to stay out of their business, but he refuses. When Kate and Morgan try to convince them that the prison will be dismantled because of Shavers' criminal activities, their attempts are only met with disapproval by Black. Then, Polinsky collapses to the ground, bleeding out from the injuries inflicted by Black. He sadistically takes Polinsky to another area of the cafeteria and begins beating him. However, a police sniper responding to the riot shoots Black in the chest, killing him, while SWAT agents move into the cafeteria and arrest Weeks and the other inmates. Afterwards, as she leaves the prison, Kate is shown visibly traumatized by the ordeal, especially her close call with Black. Modus Operandi During the prison riot, Black shanked his victims with a shiv with the assistance of other inmates. He also beat them while they were on the ground. In addition, Black attempted to rape Kate, only to be interrupted before he could even begin the act. Profile No official profile of Black was made by the BAU. Known Victims *Committed an unspecified crime(s) that culminated in his imprisonment *March 4, 2015: The prison riot: **Unnamed prison guard **Officer Tom Polinsky **Kate Callahan **Derek Morgan Notes *Black is the fifth of only nine unsubs in the show's history to not have his name revealed by the end of the episode, despite being credited by said name. The others are: **Season Five ***Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") - Also appeared in Season Six **Season Six ***Steve ("Sense Memory") **Season Nine ***John Nichols ("The Black Queen") ***Owen McGregor ("Angels" and "Demons") **Season Ten ***Colin Dupley ("The Hunt") **Season Eleven ***Johnson ("The Storm") **Season Twelve ***John Malone ("Hell's Kitchen") **Season Thirteen ***Mr. X ("Killer App") Appearances *Season Ten **Lockdown Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Minor Criminals Category:Cop Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Hostage Takers